


Chasing - Part II

by AlyssaSedai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Quidditch Player Hermione, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, quidditch captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaSedai/pseuds/AlyssaSedai
Summary: Hermione's POV to Chasing.If you haven't read Draco's side of the story yet ("Chasing"), I recommend doing so, so this one makes more sense.Who am I kidding? This is just Dramione smut. :)





	Chasing - Part II

**Author's Note:**

> [skŭpa means sweetheart/honey in Bulgarian. Kolibri is a hummingbird, referring to Hermione’s lightning-quick Chasing skills]

“How dare he? How fucking DARE he!” Hermione was seething, and Jason, her fellow Chaser, knew better than to open his mouth.

“That fucking snake just stole our pitch!” she continued to rant, while pacing back and forth in the old classroom Hermione used for her Quidditch team meetings. That was one of the first things she’d done as soon as she’d gotten the Captain badge of the Ravenclaw team: schedule meetings with her team to go over the theory before applying it during practice.

She worked her team hard, but it had been worth it so far. Ravenclaw was doing better than ever and nothing but that cup at the end of the year would satisfy Hermione. She knew she had an exceptional team and the right strategies, so there was no way she was not getting what she wanted.

Well, that was until that bastard of a Malfoy had booked the pitch, all nights of the week except for Sunday. She didn’t care how he’d done it – bribery was her best guess – or how the other Captains would react once they found out. Charlier from Hufflepuf would probably let his Head of House sort it out. Potter would go straight to Malfoy, yell at him and accomplish nothing. Hermione was not going to wait. She was going to tackle this problem right now, on her own. And if possible, tackle that fucker as well.

“I’m going down there to get our slots back.” Hermione declared and turned on her heel to march out of the castle.

“Hermione, are you sure?” Jason tried, knowing stopping Hermione now was like trying to stop a dragon from getting back his treasure with just safety gloves on.

Hermione shot him a poisonous glare, huffed and disappeared.

As Hermione stomped down the stairs and threw open the castle’s main entrance with a non-verbal spell, she fantasized about all the things she could do to Malfoy. Anything was fine, as long as it was slow, painful and hurting his male pride.

Not that he was lacking in that last department. She’d never really liked the pompous Malfoy heir, strutting around school as if he owned the place, just because his father had a big name and a big vault. She’d never really bothered with him either, ignoring her fellow classmates and Ravenclaws gossiping about his newest conquest, how they thought he’d winked at them in the hall and so on. The only times he was on her mind was when they were playing Quidditch against Slytherin and she had to study him to memorise his strengths and weaknesses. Like she did with any other player of the opposing teams.

Although, Hermione had to admit to herself that after last summer he’d really grown into his role as Slytherin Captain. He owned the pitch and drilled his team like she did hers. On that level, she begrudgingly had to admit that he did a good job. And that he did quite nicely fill out that green uniform of his.

Hermione shook her head. Since her summer with Victor last year, something had been awakened in her and on moments like right now, it distracted her. With people like _Malfoy_ , it distracted her.

Victor had been nothing but a perfect first lover to her. They’d been keeping in touch over the years since the Tournament, sharing more intimate details about each other’s lives, worries and happiness than she’d ever done with any other boy. Maybe the distance and connection on paper made it easier. Although, she could hardly call Victor a boy – he was a man in every sense of the word. So when he’d invited her to spend the summer with him – officially to show her his beautiful country and to train with him on the pitch – she had been eager to accept.

What he hadn’t mentioned was that over the summer he trained alone at his private estate, and that said estate was only inhabited by House Elves and the two of them.

From the moment Hermione had arrived with her Portkey – specifically created for her to land directly onto Victor’s beautiful lawn – he’d been nothing but a gentleman… and more.

As natural as breathing, they had picked up a very flirtatious behaviour. And it didn’t take long for things to escalate.

_“Oof!” Hermione huffed as she touched ground and slid off her broom. This training session had been one of the most intense, but also exhilarating ones she’d weathered so far. Victor did not spare her at all, but she was glad he was a strict teacher. It pushed her to her limits and she knew that it would pay off in the end. But right now, she was glad that she could just lie back in the grass and breathe._

_Two feet softly landed beside her and a moment later Victor stretched out beside her. He was taller than her and his frame much wider, making her feel very feminine whenever he was looming closeby._

_“No more.” Hermione panted with a grin plastered on her face. “Have mercy on this poor Chaser.”_

_“Mercy?” Victor’s low voice rumbled. “And vy vould I grant you that?”_

_He rolled on his side and propped himself up on one arm so he could look at her. His dark smoldering eyes betrayed his appreciation for her tight practice outfit, especially now her breasts were heaving up and down while she regained her breath._

_Hermione turned her head towards him, their faces now inches apart. She could feel his warm breath tickling her own skin._

_“Because I was a good, obedient student today.” Hermione shot back with a coy smile._

_“Obedient?” Victor barked out a laugh. “You vill alvays be a little rebel, a free spirit, my kolibri.”_

_He wound one of her curls around his finger and tugged at it._

_“But still, I’ve been a good girl Victor.” Hermione continued baiting him, letting her fingers dance lightly over his chest, playing with his collar._

_Victor leaned closer, his lips a breath away from hers._

_“Vat if I vant you to be bad?” he rumbled, before he closed the distance and claimed her lips._

_Hermione melted into his touch and let him have his way. After all, she was barely experienced when it came to boys. Men. Sex._

_So she let him lead and tried to keep up. And he didn’t disappoint. He played with her lips, nipping and biting until she sighed and allowed him entrance. The thoughts of what else that skilled tongue could do left her dizzy._

_With a growl, Victor rolled on top of her, one of his legs nestling between hers, his two hands placed beside her head to keep his full weight off of her. He felt warm and had her pinned down with his broad frame._

_Without hesitation, Hermione stroked her way up his chest and let her arms circle his neck before pulling him closer. Victor grunted and deepened the kiss, clearly establishing his dominance over her._

_It made Hermione shiver and she could feel the heat building in her abdomen. Merlin, what he could do to her!_

_Victor’s hands started exploring her body now, impatiently pulling aside her shirt to get to the soft skin underneath. The evidence of his approval pressed into Hermione’s thigh._

_As his warm hand found her breast and firmly kneaded it, Hermione could feel herself getting wet and became desperate for some friction. She bucked her hips and rubbed against his leg._

_“So eager, little kolibri. So responsive.” Victor hummed while he continued trailing his lips along her jaw, her neck, softly biting her._

_“Victor…” Hermione pleaded. But Victor merely chuckled and kept her on edge, setting her on fire without giving her relief. He was a master musician and he was playing her body like it was his favourite instrument. Hermione couldn’t help but moan loudly at every little stroke of his fingers, every lick of his tongue._

_And then she could take it no more. She reached down to unbuckle his belt and open his pants with a few precise and swift movements that even surprised her._

_“Please Victor,” she panted, “I need you. Inside me. Now.”_

_Victor’s gaze darkened with lust and without further ceremony, he ripped open her tight training leggings and let his fingers explore her heat._

_“So vet, all for me.” he growled and plunged one, then two fingers inside. Hermione gasped and arched her back at the stimulation of his fingers and buried her nails into his shoulders._

_“Yes!” she gasped. “Oh gods, yes!”_

_Victor chuckled darkly and increased the rhythm his fingers had set. Hermione felt helpless as she was swept up in his delicious game. All she could do was claw at his back as he brought her her sweet release. It rolled over her like an unstoppable wave and in that moment she knew that it wasn’t enough for her, that she needed all of him._

_In her delirious state, she wrapped her hand around his rock-hard member and lined him up._

_With a devilish grin Victor bent down to kiss her again, then entered her with one smooth roll of his hips._

_When he breached her barrier, Hermione froze for a moment, hissing at the sharp pain. Victor halted as well, confusion in his eyes._

_Hermione shook her head, framed his face with her hands and kissed him again._

_“Take me Victor, please.” she begged and all Victor’s self control shattered._

_He started moving, first gently, then with more passion and urgency at Hermione's insistence, until his pace became frenzied. However lost he was, he did not forget Hermione. As he was nearing his climax, his expert fingers played with her nub until Hermione was screaming in ecstasy again and he could finally let go._

_When they both had found their breath again, Victor rolled aside to grab his wand. He gently waved it across Hermione’s abdomen and softly pronounced the anti-conception spell. Then he vanished the blood that coated her thighs._

_Hermione smiled up at him blissfully, murmuring a soft ‘thank you’._

_Victor frowned at her._

_“You deserve better than a rough first fuck like this.”_

_His voice was more quiet than usual, and Hermione could hear he felt guilty about the way he’d taken her virginity._

_She rolled onto her side, facing him fully and stroked his cheek._

_“It was perfect.” she smiled. “I wanted it this way, with you, right now.”_

_“Still, you deserve a luxurious bed skupa, more focus on your desires…” Victor tried._

_Hermione shot him a mischievous grin._

_“Who said you still can’t do that?”_

The rest of her stay had been a whirlwind of exhausting Quidditch training and blissfully exhausting nights in his bed. And on the grass of the pitch. And on the dining table. Victor had awakened something in her and she’d been insatiable. And while she knew that they did not have a future together, their physical compatibility was incredible.

Just like he controlled the pitch, Victor was a master in the bedroom as well. And like always Hermione was an eager pupil and a quick study.

By the time they said their goodbyes, Hermione felt more confident than ever, as a Chaser, but as a woman as well.

She had plenty of experience now, knew what she wanted and how to get it.

And everyone at Hogwarts had noticed how she had blossomed over the summer. She was named Quidditch Captain of the Ravenclaw team and had quickly implemented several training schedules she’d learned from Victor. She exploited every talent of her team and every weakness of her opponents.

She was more ready than ever for the season, inspired her fellow players and oozed confidence.

And others had noticed too. House- and classmates approached her for a casual chat, an offer to grab lunch together and there was even one daredevil who outright invited her into his bed. She politely declined whenever she felt the boys were interested in more than just friendship. Because that’s what they were: boys.

After observing her fellow seventh years Hermione came to the conclusion that most of them were just too immature for her. Victor had shown her what it could be like with a real man, and somehow Hermione felt that the boys at school just wouldn’t measure up. With a few exceptions of course. There was William Macallan, an atypically reserved Gryffindor who was intelligent, kind and who seemed to be a gentleman. His rugged Scottish looks and broad build had caught Hermione’s eye, but they didn’t really know each other that well.

And then there was Draco Malfoy of course. Hermione didn’t know what he had been doing over the summer, but whatever it was, it definitely had paid off. His lean form had filled out nicely with muscles in all the right places, which gave an impression of calm, controlled power. His intelligence could rival hers, but his overconfidence combined with his Slytherin cunning was what made him dangerous. Hermione wasn’t sure whether she was willing to risk anything when it came to him, but gods, somewhere deep down she was itching to play with that fire.

But now she had no choice. If she wanted a decent chance for her team, she would have to confront him. And that was exactly what she was going to do, right now.

She pushed open the door to the boys’ changing rooms, knowing he would be there after his training session. She closed the door again with a well-aimed kick of her heel, anger radiating off of her.

_Be calm, in control. Don’t let him get to you. Too much._

Draco turned his head and shot her an arrogant smirk. Hermione wanted to slap it off of his face.

“Granger. You do realise it’s quite rude to barge into the boy’s changing room when another team just had practice, right? People might get the wrong idea.”

And just like that, she felt her self-control slip away. With a huff she crossed her arms in front of her, adopting an annoyed stance.

_Here we go._ She thought, wondering what it was he was going to demand of her in return for giving up the pitch.


End file.
